Help My Daughter
by puffgrace
Summary: When teenage Renee drops off baby Bella on the Cullen's doorstep how will vampires raise a child?  I
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story I hope you all like it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…..unfortunately**

EPOV

The final bell rang loud and clear, ending yet another dull day here in Forks High School. I'm not sure how much more of this day-in-day-out routine I've got to suffer through. My family and I have lived here for about a year now, one year too many to be precise.

"_Edward stop being so dramatic" _screamed a familiar voice in my head, I could always count on Alice for some positive reinforcement.

"Thank you Alice but it's not exactly that easy for me, I'm just so tired of….all of it" I grumbled, I could see that these emotions were a surprise for Alice, but for me it was the same old same old. What my family did was nothing but living a lie, and for what? So we could live with ourselves and be able to kill innocent animals in peace? I could understand why the other members of my family could settle for this life, they had their soul-mate, they had a reason to keep on living. But since I had none…..I really see no point in living.

"and actually Edward I like our lifestyle it's quaint, and charming, simple, yet complex…..are you even listening?" Alice snapped, finally driving me out of my little pity party and I realized we had already made it to the parking lot, the quicker we got home the better.

"Oh no not this again…..how can they treat her that way" Alice whispered as we focused in on a female student making her way over to us , one hand trying to find her car keys from within her coat pocket, the other holding onto a screaming baby carrier and the screams got louder as she got closer.

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Give that poor baby to someone who can actually be a good mother"

These were the hissed words coming from other students as she made her way to her small car parked next my Volvo. She met my eyes and that's when I witnessed the true definition of someone who had given up on life.

"Hey Renee…how's baby Bella doing" Alice chimed in, leave it to her to be the only person that would be nice to this teen mom. Renee looked up, shocked that Alice seemed to care, and then smiled setting down the baby carrier and picking up the screaming infant from inside.

"She's just a little fussy, I've been trying so hard to scrape together some money for her diapers and formula" Renee whispered as she rocked the little infant until the screaming had stopped. Alice was immediately cooing over the infant, I had to admit from where I stood Renee had a cute baby girl, deep brown eyes looked up at in me in fascination only slightly hidden under small tuffs of chocolate brown hair.

"Renee as your friend if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, we've got so much money we don't know what to do with it all" Alice cooed, half to Renee and half to Bella. Renee nodded as if the information had gone in one ear and out the other.

"_If only I could really support her, what I would give to have all that money…I just can't do it anymore I'm scraping by trying to pay for everything she needs Charlie's gone and dad says if he wakes up to Bella crying he's gonna kick me out" _ I tried to keep watching Bella as this thought rang through my head from Renee. She seemed truly scared but what could we do? Monsters don't help humans, we kill them.

" I really have to get going, got formula to mix and a bath to give. It was nice talking to you Alice…you too Edward" Renee whispered as Bella was packed and fixed up in her car seat, Renee gave us one more friendly half wave as she drove off…..this was the last time we would ever see her.

" I just don't understand why everybody is so mean to her, poor Renee has had it so tough! As soon as she learned she was pregnant with Bella that idiot, Charlie, left her to face all of this alone. Everyone knows her dad's a drunk, you know I even heard rumors he would beat her before this baby came along. Guess in some ways Bella's a life saver" Alice babbled on and on as we drove back home. I loved driving, it's the one human thing that I really got a kick out of. Watching all the trees zoom by as I watched the speedometer in my car climb higher and higher.

75….80…..90…100….

Unfortunately it all came to a stop as we got home, not even two seconds later Rosalie's car slid in next to mine and we all headed towards the house. Alice was still on the topic of Renee and her baby, speaking of which I couldn't get the image of little Bella out of my mind. She seemed to stare at me way to intensely for a three month old…..I even think I saw the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"It's just horrible how everyone treats her, Renee's a wonderful mom just look at how adorable that little girl was! It can't be easy on her, but all those idiots at school just wait! I'm sure that little girl is going to turn into something special one of these days" Alice said as Jasper simply smiled and nodded his head. By this time Rosalie was beginning to ask about the little girl and Emmett and I finally settled into playing a mindless video game, something that I knew could take my mind off whatever Alice was saying and how boring this day had been.

Hours went by as we all fell into the same routine, us guys playing COD and the girls talking to Esme and Carlisle about what their lives as humans had been like. Rosalie and Alice always seemed so curious about that kind of stuff, probably because they had never really had the greatest human lifetimes out of all of us in the group. Everything seemed peaceful, for once I was actually comfortable with my life, not the part about being what I was, but for once it didn't seem to matter. That all changed with a knock on the door, it happened so quickly I doubt humans could have heard it. As we all turned to look at each other Alice was the one to walk over to the door, ok she practically skipped over to the door, and opened it. When she gasped we all stood up, ready to fight whatever was here to harm us.

"Alice what is it" Jasper questioned as he made his way over to her, but not before stepping dead in his tracks and silently walking away.

"Absolutely no way in this world…can't believe this so irresponsible" he murmured making his way to the stairs and up to his room. As he walked away Alice's head came into view from behind the front door.

"Guys…..you aren't going to believe this" she whispered as she walked from behind the front door, as she came into view I gasped when I realized she was carrying a familiar baby carrier and an envelope with writing on the front that said

_I just can't do it anymore_

**So it's not very good and I'm not the greatest English grammar person but this is the first chapter, I hope everyone likes it and I love reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's taken me this long to write the second part I'm so embarrassed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

_EPOV_

"There's no way we can keep this child" I muttered looking down at the small sleeping figure that was laying in the baby carrier. I wonder if she knows where she is, wonder if she realizes that her mother clearly has no regards for her safety. But then again from the letter it appeared as if Renee had no options better than blood thirsty vampires. I watched as Alice finally set the baby carrier down and took the letter off the top of the baby carrier and quickly extracted the small piece of paper from inside the envelope. The handwriting was neat and particular but there were at least 5 tear drops strewn across the page.

_Dear Alice and Cullen Family_

_I'm sorry I'm doing this, to be honest I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I can longer afford to keep Bella. When I say this I'm not just talking financially, my father has continuously put Bella in harm's way and I cannot let my daughter grow up in this environment. _

_Now that I think about it, I no longer want to live in this environment either. I couldn't even take care of my own daughter, couldn't keep her father around, and couldn't even provide her with a safe home….I don't deserve her. _

_Please I'm begging you to take care of her. If not please find someone who will because I am no longer available as a mother, a daughter, or a human being._

_Renee_

"What does she mean she's not available anymore" Alice whispered looking from the letter to the small figure asleep in the carrier.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" I replied looking down at Bella and running out of the house.

It didn't take that long for me to reach the tiny house where Renee and her daughter had been living, that and the flashing police and ambulance cars made it very noticeable. I searched around looking for an officer and saw one walking out of the house. He paused to shake the hand of Renee's father, who appeared to be crying, and walked down the porch steps. I waited patiently for his human pace to get him to where I was standing and then questioned him.

"Sir if I may ask what happened here?" I asked trying to be patient with the officer so I could get as much information as I could.

"Killed herself, nasty job of doing it too. But then again one gunshot to the head will do it a person" he said shrugging his shoulders. Clearly this was not a big deal to him and I tried to remain calm as I watched the gurney that now held a big blue body bag be taken away to the ambulance car.

"What about…..her baby" I said quietly, did they know we had her? The last thing my family needed was cops showing up at our doorstep; we wouldn't have anything to hide but still that's a lot of human blood all at once.

"Father said that she had already given the baby. She decided it was too much and found a friend that couldn't have one of her own so the friend adopted Bella. It's all squared away so not really any of my business" he said waving goodbye and heading off to his car. I however, was already home before he even shut his car door. As I walked in the door I found my family seated around the living room. Bella was out of the carrier and snuggled away in Rosalie's arms as she continued to sleep and Rosalie continued to coo over her.

"She's dead" I muttered, probably not even loud enough for any human to hear, "she's dead and she told everyone that she had already given up Bella for adoption. The officers don't think there's any problem with it so they aren't going to look into it further. I heard her father saying he would send Bella's new mom a letter of Renee's passing which we all know is a lie" I muttered, too shocked at the situation to even really think about what I was saying.

"Let's keep her" Rosalie whispered, staring down at baby Bella, "Renee wanted her to have a family that could properly support her. We can do that and I know it's going to be hard but I really think that we can do it." Rosalie looked up at all of us as Emmett came and sat down next to her. "Please guys, I don't care who she calls mommy I just want that chance" and as she said this she hugged the little baby and rocked her back and forth. Well of course now we would have to keep her after hearing my sister say all of this, I could already feel the thoughts pouring into my brain.

"_Edward let's do it! Think of exciting this could be" _I could practically hear Alice squealing in my head.

"_I don't see any problem with it, a few extra precautions yes but think about how happy Rosalie and Esme would be" _of course Carlisle thought about all sides of the argument before coming to a just conclusion.

"You know" Carlisle said, this time out loud, "maybe we could keep Bella" and as he said this Esme grasped his hand and they shared a knowing smile. They knew their family was going to get bigger and that this was a chance at a real child. What was I supposed to do? Everyone had already made their decision, even Jasper was thinking up ways to get use to Bella's scent. I had no other choice but to simply agree and watch as this baby's life was forever changed. Her life was now in constant danger and the ones who could kill her were now her protectors.

"Oh get a grip Edward" Alice snapped at me, breaking my train of thought, "you look like someone just told you that you could never feed again" I rolled my eyes at her exasperation but then as her thoughts came rolling into my mind I knew that none of us would have to worry about where Bella would sleep tonight.

"Alice you knew this was going to happen" I said shaking my head, what didn't she know these days.

"YES AND HER ROOM IS ALREADY TO GO" she screamed running upstairs. The rest of us just stood there in shock while Jasper laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are we going to do with her" he said smiling as Rosalie walked up the stairs towards Bella's new room and I followed after her. For some reason I couldn't get those little blue eyes out of my mind and knowing I was now like a brother to her made me want to watch over her. Just like Rosalie and Alice, I wanted to make sure she was happy and protected.

Bella's room was a soft pink color with a white crib outlined with lace. It was the perfect room for a baby girl. It also made me wonder just what kind of conditions she had been growing up in at home, or it was her old home now. Rosalie laid Bella down as gently as possible, probably even at a slower pace than any human I had ever seen and stood next to me as we both watched her sleep.

"I know you don't think we should keep her Edward" she said looking up at me for a split second and then back down to Bella," but I have a feeling that this little girl is going to bring out a whole different side to you" as she said this she waltzed over to Emmett who put his arm around her and they strolled off to their bedroom. I looked back down at Bella and wondered if Rosalie was right, but even if she was it couldn't mean it couldn't be that big of a deal. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I was shocked by all the sudden follows and the nice reviews **** While I'm still trying to define a legit plot for the story I figured it couldn't hurt to make a chapter about baby Bella, I'm not going to write a story about every single year in Bella's life but I'll definitely write as many as you guys want so please let me know **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters….but that can be solved with some rope and chloroform ;) **

EPOV

"God it's amazing she's slept this long" Emmett groaned as he swung his arm around Rosalie as the family continued to watch T.V. Now that I thought about it, it was weird that Bella was still asleep. She had been living with us for about a week now and every night she would wake up and start to cry. At first it was rough because clearly we were not the people that Bella recognized as her caretakers, but after waking up to Rosalie's concerned looks for the past few days it seemed that Bella was getting use to her new surroundings. Her bedroom was the one closest to the stairs to the living room. However, that might not have been the best plan ever because it made for interesting races between Rosalie, Alice, and Esme as they tried to be the first ones to be there to console Bella. The poor girl was going to have a complex over which one of them she was supposed to call mom.

"Shhhhh let's not spoil this moment while it lasts" Jasper smirked, which was then met by a punch in the arm by Alice. Jasper laughed and curled up closer to her covering her face in apologetic kisses as she laughed and pretended to fight him off. God those two are unbearable sometimes. It's not enough that I have to hear Emmett's every though on Rosalie, but then I had to watch these two, not to mention Jasper's emotions.

"Seriously Jasper control yourself before Emmett and I do it on the couch" Rosalie muttered, looks like I'm not the only one having issues with Jasper's wonderful gift at the moment. Everyone chuckled softly as the couple untangled themselves from each other. But as Alice sat up I saw it, that glass look in her eyes as she moved from one time to the next. Jasper noticed it too and watched quizzically as Alice slowly made her way back into the present. Alice sighed and looked over at Emmett.

"Sorry to say but your peace and quiet is about to end" Alice whispered, and as if on cue the cries of baby Bella could be heard in the living room.

"I'll go check on her" Esme voiced, quickly giving Carlisle a kiss and heading up to the room. Lately Alice and Rosalie had let her be the one to go up and get Bella. After all, Esme had been the one to lose a child and after spending some time reading her thoughts I knew that Bella was the second chance at motherhood that Esme had always dreamed about. Thankfully it seemed as if Rosalie had slipped in to the role of a doting sister while Alice….well I wasn't sure if she was a sister or that crazy aunt that Bella would one day dream about being like.

After an hour Bella's cries were still heard from our seats in the living room. Rosalie and Alice exchanged worried glances, but they both knew how desperately Esme wanted to be successful at the role of a mother. Who were they to try and stop that?

"_Edward would you please go make sure everything is ok with Bella and Esme"_ Carlisle whispered in his head and with quick eye contact with Carlisle and a slight nod I was off to Bella's room. When I got to the door frame of the baby's room I found a defeated looking Esme sitting in a white rocking chair. She was rocking back and forth as Bella continued to cry softly and wiggle her tiny little arms from under blanket that kept her warm.

"She just seems so upset" Esme whispered looking up at me as she continued to rock the crying baby, "and…..I don't know what to do", if Esme could still cry this would probably be one of those times. She's trying so hard, but then again don't all mothers? I knew she was probably over reacting about the whole situation but I was not going to be the one to open my mouth and say something stupid. I walked over and stood next to Esme, looking down at the tiny infant. This poor child had been through so much already and she wouldn't even remember it. How would we tell her? When would we tell her? More importantly…..would we tell her about us? The fact that the people she would eventually learn to call her family were the people that could kill her in an instant. I don't think I'll ever understand it, this fascination with human children that my sisters and mother seem to have. They're nothing but victims of our madness. It worries me to think about how our lives could deeply scar Bella for life.

"Esme. . . let me try" I whispered and Esme nodded as she carefully lifted Bella up to me. Her little red was scrunched up as she cried; little arms now free from the confines of her blanket now wriggled around in the midst of her tantrum, and the small tuffs of brown seemed to flow in every direction possible. Before I knew it I was humming to her; I don't even know where the tune came from. It took about a minute of my humming before Bella finally quieted down and stared up at me. God those little blue eyes, it felt like they were little blue diamonds. I chuckled at the vacant expression on her face and brought her closer to my face. "Well that got you quiet didn't it?" I whispered as her little hand grazed my cheek. Her warmth, I don't think I have ever felt anything like that, and I don't think I'll feel anything like that ever again. Clearly it was new for her too. Her eyes got wider, if that was possible, and she gave a high pitched squeal of excitement as she kept her hand on my cheek.

"_You really care about her, don't you Edward"_ Esme's voice rang in my mind.

"Yes, I guess I do" I said looking at Esme and smiling. Esme smiled back as she stood up to get Bella to her back in her crib. I handed her off gently and watched as Esme placed Bella in her crib and walked towards to door of Bella's room.

"Hopefully now she'll sleep through the night" Esme said.

"Yeah keep your fingers crossed on that one" I chuckled patting her back as we left the room and headed downstairs. God why couldn't I get those eyes out of my mind? It was frustrating enough when I realized I couldn't read her mind, but this just added to that little pile of stuff that I constantly thought about. But why was this a big deal to me? I knew now just how selfless my family had become. Sure we had our alone time when Bella was sleeping but when she was awake my family was waiting on her hand and foot. I don't know if I would want to do that, but I know I want to keep her safe. She's been here a week and the idea of anything happening to her made me sick to my stomach. The idea that she could have grown up in that house with Renee's father made me thankful that we could get her away from that situation. If only we could have helped her mother. But it happened and we couldn't do anything about it. But I what I could do, and what I promised myself that I would do was to make sure that that little girl would know nothing but happiness and love. Bella deserved the best, and while we weren't the best option, we could sure try.

**Sooooo what do you think? Please review and let me know what you would like to see next, as well as maybe some ages that you would like to see Bella go through. See you next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next chapter **** In this chapter Bella is turning one and celebrating her first birthday and there will be a surprise in this chapter as well due to a review I got a few days ago **

EPOV

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Edward please take those things away from her" Rosalie whined walking into the kitchen. I looked up from my spot on the kitchen floor with Bella and just laughed.

"Sorry Rosalie no can do" I said watching as Bella continued to hit a few pots and pans together laughing at every noise she could make with them. Today we were going to be celebrating Bella's birthday; it was amazing how quickly the past 9 months had flown by. Esme and Carlisle were officially "ma-ma" and "da-da", while the rest of us had short nicknames. I couldn't believe that in a short amount of time it had taken Bella to change into the slightly bigger little girl that sat in my lap right now. Her blue eyes seemed bigger, if that was possible, and her chocolate brown hair was all put up into two little pigtails with ribbons courtesy of Alice. It still amazed me to see what kind of progress she had been making. She was Speed-Racer when it came to crawling. Walking, however, was still a work in progress. Dr. Seuss was nightly occurrence for her and Esme, along with her new lullabye that I hummed for her every night. At some point I wanted to get it all worked out on the piano, but for some reason we were all so wrapped up in this tiny little human.

"Edwwwwwy" whined the little voice that was sitting in my lap. Hey Edwy was better than when she was calling me "Ewwy" a couple months ago. Emmett almost never let that one go but after he lost out on a mountain lion up by the Canadian border he finally shut up about it.

"What is it my Bella" I said looking down and being met by a pair of bright blue eyes. She smiled up at me and swung a pot at my head. I grabbed it before she could even realize it. Lately Bella's had a thing for throwing stuff at us; hopefully Esme can fix that. Bella squealed with delight when she realized I had reacted to the pot and went back to slamming a couple pans together.

"Edward please make her stop, I have to use some of those to make her birthday cake" Alice whined practically hopping over each pan before landing in front of Bella and I.

"Who's a big birthday girl" She said grabbing Bella from my lap and bouncing her up and down. Bella continued to laugh, it was like her life was a constant game. This little girl spent all day playing with whatever she could get her hands on and being bounced from person to person. Alice swung Bella around and as Bella squealed with excitement Alice laughed and went back to holding her.

"She's adorable isn't she" Alice said tickling the little girl once more as Jasper made his way into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh when he eyed me sitting on the floor with the pots and pans.

"Um Edward I think you've been playing with Bella's toys" he laughed and went to stand by Alice's side looking down at Bella. We were all really surprised at how quickly Jasper was able to get use to Bella's scent. I'm surprised I got use to it too. The little girl smelled just like an ideal nature. The scent of the grass, the flowers, it even reminded of that feeling of the sun hitting my face back when I was human.

A couple hours later and we were all once again gathered around the little ball of joy who was sitting in her high chair. Esme stood next to her side holding a camera, ready to take yet another picture of Bella. Alice had made a small little cake, since Bella was the only one who would be eating any, that was covered in pink icing and in white icing it read "Happy Birthday Isabella Cullen". Looks like Bella really was part of the family now. As soon as the cake was placed in front of Bella we all started singing Happy Birthday. Naturally Emmett had to be the loudest, the rest of us just tried to remember all the words. After all, it had been awhile since we had celebrated a birthday in the Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle got Bella a little baby doll, Emmett announced that the Cullen family would be getting an in-ground pool as soon as possible, Rosalie bought a small book shelf filled with books for us to read to Bella and may be she could read them to us one day, and finally Alice got Bella a special Birthday Girl sash that was baby pink with little diamonds spread throughout the front of the sash. We were all so involved in the little girl that we almost ignored the knock on our front door.

"I'll go see who that is." Carlisle murmured, I couldn't understand who would drive all the way out here, much less come talk to us. After about fifteen minutes of listening to Carlisle and some male voice talk to each other Carlisle came back into the room and a young man about our age. He had dark black hair and eyes that actually reminded me of Bella's own.

"Everyone this…..is Bella's biological father. His name is Charlie Swan." Carlisle said looking at us as he said this. No wonder the kid looked like he was dying to be anywhere but here.

"_Are you kidding me" _

"_Swear to god if he tries taking Bella away he won't make it out the front door"_

"_Oh please please don't take Bella away from us"_

"_Psh this kid's nothing. He wants to try starting something I can take him down"_

I almost wanted to look at my family and tell them to shut up. Their own thoughts were rushing into my head so fast I couldn't think for myself, not that I wasn't thinking the same thing. This kid left Renee, ditched her and Bella when they needed him the most. Now he decides it's a good time to come back? It made me wonder would have happened had he shown up just nine months ago when Renee was still alive, when Bella still had her mom, and Renee still had hope that she could have kept living.

"How did you find us?" Rosalie whispered scooting closer to Bella. None of this even seemed to faze Bella, her fingers and most of her face were now covered in pink icing and bits of cake, fortunately some of it had managed to reach her mouth.

"Please let me explain." Charlie said taking a second to look at his daughter. "My parents didn't like Renee, or the family she came from. When they heard that Renee and I were going to have a baby they packed up everything and forced us to move. I didn't have any idea how to live on my own so naturally I moved away with them. I felt awful, but my parents made sure any kind of connection I had to Renee was cut off. I didn't even know today was her birthday. Finally when I heard about Renee's death….and how she died from a friend back here in town I knew I had to learn about what happened to my kid. So I got in contact with Renee's dad and pieced together the information. I live on my own now in town after I got the courage to move back here in my own. I know….I'm her father and all, but you guys are her family. I can't take that away from Isabella, but I do want to be part of her life."

"_God these people must hate me"_ I chuckled to myself as I read his thoughts. Good, the kid deserves after everything that had happened. If I ever had the chance at being the father of someone as precious as this little girl I would have tried so much harder. All of us remained still for a minute or so just kind of looking at everyone. Jasper had to helping out the emotions because there's no way Rosalie was able to be that calm. Finally Esme pried herself away from Bella's side and walked up to Charlie.

"Charlie if you really want to be part of her life then we can't stop that from happening. Although, we do love this little girl and she's practically become another daughter for me. All that I ask is that no irrational decisions are made" It was unbelievable how calm Esme could be in a situation like this. Charlie gave a small smile as he looked at all of us and finally nodded to Esme. "Would you like to meet her? She's a little bit of a mess right now" Esme laughed. Finally everyone began to relax and made room as Charlie slowly walked over and knelt down in front of Bella. The little girl couldn't possibly have a clue as to what was going on but as Charlie got closer her eyes never moved from his face.

"Isabella…..I'm your father. My name's Charlie and I promise…I won't desert you ever again." Charlie said as he slowly wiped off a smudge of pink icing and gave a small chuckle. I was glad that Charlie had shown up when he did. But I don't think any of us want to share this little girl.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter **** If you take the chance to review please let me know what age you would want to see from Bella next. I'm open for any ages up to about 14 because that's when a lot of stuff is going to start happening. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow really sorry I haven't updated, I promise I'm going to get better at this. Anyways I wasn't quite sure if I was going to continue this story or not but I thought about a few things and I've decided to keep up with it **** So here goes nothing. **

**EPOV**

"Bella no…..Bella, Mommy said no" Esme's voice came from the living room and I chuckled to myself. Esme has had quite the interesting year surviving Bella's terrible twos. Sure "Uncle Charlie" came around to visit Bella and babysit while we would go out and hunt but Esme had definitely taken on the mother role and it seemed to a little bit more than she thought it would be. Bella was always up and walking, well when she wasn't falling down that is, and she was great at getting into things. After the nail polish fiasco Alice had to keep all her makeup hidden away, but somehow the little girl still managed to find some kind of lipstick at least once a week.

Sure she was a handful, but we all loved that little girl more than anything in the world. Emmett and Jasper were always there to take her out to the park on shady days, Alice constantly went shopping to fill Bella's closet with clothes, Carlisle always seemed worried about how Bella was progressing, and Rosalie was basically like Mommy #2. And then there's me. I wouldn't say I'm ever a parental figure for her, but I'm always there for her. It's my room that holds half her doll collection, my nights that are filled with bath times and getting her to sleep. That little girl really has started growing on me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen what did I tell you about those magazines", ah the tower of Rosalie's magazines in the living room. Let's see that's got to be the 20th time Bella's pulled a magazine out of the middle and knocked over that tower. I turned off the music I had playing in my room, stepped over the dolls, and headed downstairs.

There in the living stood a small figure surrounded by a pile of magazines. Brown hair framed her little face and her little blue eyes seemed to grow wider as she looked around at her mess.

"Bella, didn't mom tell you not to mess with the magazines?" I whispered bending down to meet Bella's face. I disliked being stern, that was Esme's job, but I could only imagine just how spoiled she would grow up to be if I wasn't serious with her occasionally.

"Yes" she whispered nodding her head and looking at all the magazines.

"_Nice effort Edward but why don't you leave the discipline to Esme"_ Alice's remark rang through my head as I heard her stop at the top of the stairs.

"Bella next time we need to listen to what mom says. Now we need to clean up this mess" I said and she nodded. As quickly as she had become sad she became happy again, grabbing my hand as she started singing the "Clean Up" song and stacking magazines on the pile. I knew that I would probably go back later and alphabetize them like Rosalie liked, but Bella was trying her best. By the time we picked up all the magazines Alice scooped up a very tired Bella and took her upstairs to get ready for bed. I followed close behind and headed back into my room hoping to finish a book I had just started reading.

I was so wrapped up in my book that I barely heard Alice slip up to the door frame.

"Hey Edward can you come sing for Bella?" she whispered nodding towards Bella's open door way.

"I don't really sing Alice" I chuckled as I closed the book and set it on the night stand next to my couch.

"You know what I mean, don't be a smart ass," she growled, "You also know she refuses to sleep until you do this." I sighed and walked down the hallway, following the light that was spilling out of Bella's room.

"Eddie sing?" she said. I smiled at the sight of her wrapped up in the blanket and nearly covered by all her stuffed animals that just had to sleep with her every night. Her hair was still damp from her bath and I could smell the heavy scent of strawberry, from the shampoo Alice had bought it, grow stronger as I walked closer to her. I'd never understand why her natural scent had to be covered up by that crap. But then again wasn't it weird for a grown vampire to be attracted to a small toddler's scent?

"Yeah Bells, Eddie sing" I whispered, pulling up the rocking chair that Esme and I use to spend nights rocking her to sleep. I'm not sure how it happened but that tune that I had hummed the first night I helped get her to sleep was now the only thing that would get her to sleep. Chuckling to myself, I watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep barely half way through her tune.

"Good job big brother" Alice whispered, leaning on the door frame. Every night she'd do that, and every night she'd have that stupid smirk on her face. I tried my hardest to figure out what it was about but every time she would start translating something in her mind.

"One of these days Alice," I muttered, putting the rocking chair back and walking up to her, "That stupid smirk of yours is going to stop". She giggled put her arm around me.

"Sure it will."

**So obviously this was kind of a filler chapter but I always hate the adoption stories that don't add more of her actually growing up. Besides this is my story so I guess I'll just do damn well what I please **** please leave reviews of what you would like to see next! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
